The Death of A Hero
by nothingwrongwithnerds
Summary: For my good friend Artie X3 I hope you like. Warning: Rated M for language and naughty scene later. Please review/comment!
1. Chapter 1

The Death of A Hero

_"No! Don't do it!," I yelled as the tears stung my eyes._

_"I'm sorry, Arthur," my lover whispered as he shed his own tear, "I love you so much." Then came the squeeze of the trigger._

The cherry blossoms fell outside of the classroom and their scent brought me back into reality. When did it go wrong? I thought as I sat at my desk in front of the students. What made you pull the trigger on that day five years ago?

I heard the luch bell ring as the students ran out of the classroom. They all acted like it was a normal day. Soon, I was the only one who sat in the classroom to grade papers.

"Hey, Arthur!," I heard the familiar voice say and my heard turned to the side quickly.

"Kiku! It's so nice to see you!," I smiled and got up to hug him.

"It's great to be back," Kiku sighed and stretched, "But these kids are killing me! They're so loud!" I simply laughed,

"It's not bad! I'm used to it!" I accidently let a tear slide down my face.

"...You really miss him, don't you?," he mumbled. I looked down sadly and nodded my head.

"Yes." was all I said. Kiku stretched once again.

"Well I've got papers to grade. Bye, Arthur!," he bubbled and walked out.

"Yeah, see ya..."

I ran out of the schoolyard quickly before my students got back to class. I can't take it anymore! my mind screamed to me. I have to go see him! I jumped in my old Beetle and set out.


	2. Chapter 2

I drove away from the school and drove to the cemetary. I parked, opened the door and got out. I walked around and saw the stone that I was looking for.

I ran over to the stone, and fell to my knees.

"Come back..." I hugged the stone, starting to cry, "Come back!" I couldn't stop. I looked hysterical, but I didn't, wouldn't, and really couldn't stop...

"Please! I can't live without you!" I cried harder knowing that he would never come back. My heart was breaking. My world was crumbling. My brain was full of tons of thoughts! I miss you! I want you! I need you! And...I love you! I screamed in my mind, clinging to Alfred's headstone.

"I love you," I sniffled, "I really miss you!"

_"Arthur, what's wrong?," Alfred asked me gently. I was mad...actually pissed about him bugging me before the finals. And I snapped at him._

_"Just stop!" I turned around and yelled at him, "I need to study for finals and you're bugging me! Now leave me alone!" I stomped away from Alfred._

_"Wait, Arthur!," Alfred yelled and ran up to me, "I can help you!" I fely his hand on my shoulder. My face turned red in enragement._

_"Don't touch me!," I screamed and slapped Alfred as hard as I could. Alfred didn't react that much, but grabbed my wrists and pushed me against the wall. My face face turned a bright red as I tensed up._

_"What's wrong?," Alfred asked and lightly ran his cheek down my cheek. I relaxed under the touch of his large yet gentle hand._

_"N-Nothing! Now let me go!," I yelled in a fit of embarassment. He gave a small chuckle, and leaned closer to my face._

_"If you don't tell," he whispered, "I might have to punish you on school grounds." My face turned a darker shade of red._

_"O-Okay, but I'm still not going to tell." Alfred simply laughed,_

_"That's fine! Would you like to talk over a smoothie?" I smiled and nodded my head._

Back then...I didn't think about it much, but now I see that...


	3. Chapter 3

...You were too happy to kil yourself!

My eyes widened at the thought. I let go of the stone and looked down at Alfred's grave.

"Alfred," I whispered and clenched my hand into a fist, "I know you didn't kill yourself! I'll find out who killed you! I promise!" After giving the grave a quick smile, I ran back to my Beetle, got in, and drove back to the school.


	4. Chapter 4

"Kiku!," I ran through the halls yelling, not even caring if classes were goingon, "Kiku!"

"-and the prized treasure of Japan is Mt. Fuji," I heard Kiku say through the door. Then, I opened it and walked inside his classroom. Kiku looked over to me, along with his students.

"Yes Mr. Kirkland?,"Kiku asked.

"I need to speak with you," I stated and glanced around the classroom at his students, "privately."

Kiku understood the situation and nodded his head.

"I'll be right back students," the raven stated as he bowed to his students. Then, he walked outside of the classroom and closed the door behind him.

"So, what did you want to talk to me about?," he asked. I glanced to the right, then to the left to make sure the hallway was clear. Once I saw it was clear, I leaned close to Kiku and whispered,

"I found out something about Alfred's death." Kiku sighed and shook his head slowly.

"Arthur, you have to let it go and move on. He killed himself," Kiku said while patting my shoulder. I shook my head quickly in disaggreement.

"That's the thing!," I yelled, "He didn't! He was murdered!"

Kiku's eyes widened as he froze in shock.

"What?," Kiku mumbled, "Who did it?"

"That's what I'm trying to figure out," I stated and gripped my hand into a fist, "I need to bring killer to justice for Alfred!" Kiku looked at me for a while, then suddenly bowed at me.

"I'll help as much as I can," he said louder than usual. Afterwards, he stood upright again. I smiled and hugged him close.

"Thank you so much, Kiku!," I started to cry, figuring out how in the hell I would do this by myself...without Alfred there by my side.

Kiku patted my back gently, almost soothingly. I sniffled and cried because I remembered his touch.


	5. Chapter 5

_I ran down the hall, crying hard and loud. I bumped into someone, which was Alfred._

_"Arthur?," Alfred asked, obviously worried about me, "What's wrong? Why are you crying?" I sniffle,_

_"I-I'm fine." Alfred gave me a strange look while I just looked down._

_"Well...Well, I'm just scared!," I yelled and buried my face in his chest, gripping onto his jacket._

_He gently smiled and patted my back. After a while, he slowly and soothingly rubbed it._

_"It's okay, Artie," he whispered and hugged me closer, "I'll be with you at your play."_

Finally, I realized we were in school, and I let Kiku go.

"Arthur," Kiku stated as I started to walk away. I stopped and turned around. "Meet me here after school."

I smiled, nodded my head, and walked back to my classroom.


	6. Chapter 6

"Okay, class!," I yelled over my large class, "Take out your _Hamlet _books, and get into six groups of four! Once in your groups, discuss the first scene!" The students understood my instructions, and moved into their groups.

After moving into their groups, I sat down at my computer.

"After discussing the first scene, grab a paper, and complete the questions! If I hear one person talk about anything that is not about the book, the whole group gets after school detention!," I barked.

The students weren't taking about the book (as usual), but I didn't care right now. Right now, I have something more important I thought as I turned my focus to my computer screen.

"Let's see," I whispered to myself, "Let's type 'Alfred Jones murder case.'"

I typed what I wanted in the search box and then pressed enter.

My eyes widened. What? No search reults? I quickly stood up.

"Students! I have an urgent matter I have to attend to!," I told them loudly as I threw my jacket on, "Behave while I'm gone! Homework is on the board! And finish the paper!" I got my stuff together, ran out of the classroom, and out the front doors of the school.

Once I reached my old Beetle, I threw my things in the back and jumped (literally jumped!), in quickly.

"Come on!," I screamed at the the thing when it wouldn't start. Finally, after a long time of two minutes, the silly old thing started.

"Yes!," I laughed and hugged the steering wheel, "Thank you so much! Now, let's go!"

I pressed my foot down on the gas pedal and away we went. Next stop, the police station!


	7. Chapter 7

"Please!," I screamed at the officer, "I NEED to see your files!"

"Absolutely not!," the officer yelled back and slammed his fists on his desk, "We cannot show out confidential files to a mere civilian! I'd lose my job! And besides, why do you need them so bad?"

"I'm trying to solve the murder case of my boyfriend that was killed five years ago! So, I need to see those files because I'm bringing his killer to justice! Something you fat, lazy, donut-eaters aren't doing!"

The vein in the bald man's grew darker and thicker.

"Listen here, you little-!" he yelled but was cut off by a dark, familiar voice. My eyes widened.

"Leave him alone," the voice calmly stated, "Or else you'll REALLY lose your job."

"Al...Alba!" I screamed and glomped my older brother. Alban gave a small smile and hugged me back. Then he looked to the officer in the office.

"Get out of my office!," he shreiked as loud as he could, his face matching his red hair.

The bald officer cleared out of the room and Alban sat down at his desk.

"So," Alban said closing the door, then sat down in the rolling chair at his desk, "Why did you come here?" I sat in the chair in front of his desk.

"I need to look into your files," I stated, "because I believe Alfred's case is not solved like your officers claim. He didn't kill himself. He was murdered."

Alban looked at me for a while. He leaned back in his chair and linked his hands together on his chest. He twiddled his thumbs, thinking. Suddenly, he smirked and started to laugh.

"What?," I blinked, "What the hell is so funny?" Alban simply sat up straight and looked into my eyes.

"You've finally grown up, Artie," he said, then paused to wipe the tears from his eyes. "You've finally acquired a fiery passion in your eyes. You've finally got the faith and hope to bring this killer to justice. And you've finally found the strength to stand up in what you believe in."

My face turned a bright red as tears came in my eyes.

"Alba..." Alban smirked and stood up.

"Follow me," he said, "to the files room."


	8. Chapter 8

Alban walked me to the files room and tossed me the keys.

"Take all the time you need," my brother said then closed the door on his way out. I was looking at him, but when he left I turned around.

"Holy-!," I yelled and heard a slight echo, "This place has a crapload of files!" But then, I remembered I had an important job to do (which meant no time to fool around).

I ran through the cabinets for what I was looking for. But then I stopped suddenly. Wait, I thought, Should I look in the suicide files? Or the A files?

I stood there to think about it; Then, I finally made up my mind. I walked over to the A files and tried to open the drawer. Locked? Oh yeah! The keys Alban gave me!

I took the keys out of my right pocket and looked through each key. Each key had its own drawer, so I finally found the A key. Once I had the A key, I unlocked the drawer and looked through the files. Let's see, Ace... Alec... Alice... Alfred! I ripped it out and opened it to read it. What I found was an utter disgrace.

What? Th-There's no way!

"Hey Artie?," Alban asked through the cracked door, "You okay in there?" I didn't respond. I was too busy staring at Alfred's file.

"Arthur?"

Alban stepped inside inside the large room; Then took hold of my small shoulder.

"No...There's no way..."

"Eh? What's wrong laddie?," the red haired asked.

"You guys didn't slove this case?," I turned around and yelled at my brother. He simply sighed,

"No, we didn't. But we've had a potential suspect in custody."

"For five years? Damn it, Alba! If the evidence supports his DNA, then bring him to justice! If it doesn't then release him!" Alban sighed yet again,

"This guy is definetly the culprit. He's been killing since he was eighteen years old."

"Who is this guy? If you can tell me, I may know him!"

"Ivan Braginski! Jeez, now quit yelling at me!"

My eyes widened slightly and I looked down to the floor. Hmm, no good. Ivan had a crush on Alfred; And he wouldn't hurt Alfred. Plus, he headed back to Russia after graduation of SEVENTEEN to join the Russian military. So his killing is for better reason...

"Let him go," I said after thinking.

"Eh?," Alban yelled, "Have you lost your mind?"

"Listen, Alban. Ivan graduated with me at the age of seventeen. At the graduation ceremony, he won a scholarship to the Russian MIlitary Academy." I paused to gather my words together...and then continued. "I agree with you that he's been killing people at the age of eighteen, but his killing has different reasoning. So by that reasoning, it couldn't have been Ivan. He's innocent."

Alban looked at me and smirked.

"Hmph! You're really good at this business, Arthur. I wonder why you didn't become an investigator? We need someone as smart as you in this field." He then took his walkie talkie from his belt.

"Hey, Irish punk!," Alban said into the walkie talkie.

"What is it, Scottish smoker?," Seamus said back through the walkie talkie. Seamus?

"Release Braginski. He's innocent."

"Alright."

I heard the clanking of metal bars through the walkie talkie along with...crying?

"Tha-Thank you so much!," I heard I van cheer through tears.

"Don't thank me," Seamus said as he gave the walkie talkie to the now-free-man, "Thank Alban."

Ivan took hold of the small box; talking into it,

"Thank you, Officer Alban." Alban chuckled,

"Hell, I'm not the one to thank. Your old classmate, Arthur Kirkland, is."

"Arthur? YOU saved me? I thought you hated me?," Ivan asked. All I could do was smile at his smile.

"I used to," I said loud enough for him to hear (because I didn't have the walkie-talkie), "but you used to like Alfred. You wouldn't kill; And since you live back in Russia, you couldn't have killed Alfred. You're just here for goverenment work. So, I told Alban to release you. Now, good luck in Russia." For a while it was quiet with only Ivan's sobs filling the small space that Alban and I stood in. Then, Alban smiled while moving the walkie-talkie to his lips,

"Make sure that Mr. Braginski gets safely on his flight back to Russia."

"Roger that smoker."

"I'm not a smoker, jackass!"

I let a small laugh escape my lips for the time since Alfred death; Then looked around the room to see the time on the clock.

"Shit!," I yelled and put my jacket on quickly and quite messily.

"What?," Alban asked as he placed the large police walkie-talkie back in its home in his belt.

"I have to meet Kiku back at the school!" Alban blinked and tilted his head,

"Meet him at...? For what?" I sighed and turned around to look him straight in the eye.

"To go to the crime scene."


	9. Chapter 9

New and improved. Hope you enjoy! ^^

...

"Ew," Kiku exclaimed in disgust, "This part of the city is disgusting!" I laughed and put white gloves on my hands.

"Relax Kiku! As long you keep your gloves on, I'm sure you'll be fine!" I finished by turning around and smiling at the shy and quiet man behind me.

"Y-Yeah," the raven-haired groaned, but then realized something. "W-We can't go in there because we can't disturb the crime scene!" I laughed yet again, but this time at his hilarious statement,

"_**YOU **_probably won't, but _**I **_certainly will!"

I climbed under the yellow police tape (that was sitting there for God knows how long) and walked into the house to start my search. From outside, I could hear yelling from Kiku:

"Eh? D-Don't leave me here!"

From inside the house, I could faintly hear Kiku move the yellow police tape up to crawl under as I took my boots off; Then tossed to the corner where Alfred used to keep his shoes. When I did, Kiku gave me an odd look.

"Um, Arthur? Why did you take your shoes off?"

"To keep the area clean," I stated with my back to him, "and to keep our tracks out of here as well."

I turned around to look at Kiku and saw a small smile that told me that I was quite intelligent as this sort of stuff; But I'm guessing it's just dumb luck. But with that asde, I looked around me any sign of clues. And right off the bat, I found a clue! A hair? I slowly and carefully picked the hair up with a pair of tweezers. Once I got it in the tweezers, I studied the hair. Then, once my "studying bug" was satisfied, I placed the hair into a small plastic bag.

A brown hair: That was the first of our clues. After Kiku and I looked around for I while, I noticed a 9mm pistol lying on a nearby table. I took hold of the pistol and took a close look at it. Was it...Alfred's?...

_"Ah, Alfred," I breathed when Alfred gave me a foot massage, "It feels so good."_

_"Shh," Alfred gently cooed in my right ear, "It's suppose to relax you." Then, he blew on my ear._

_"Mn?," I groaned in surprise, "Al-Alfred!" C-Curse him for knowing all my sensitive spots!_

_Then, Alfred rubbed my foot slower, and I started to tremble._

_"Ah!," I moaned when Alfred started to rub my foot harder, "God, Alfred... I want you..."_

_"I know," he said as he flipped me over then pulled me into a deep kiss. I gladly gave in and melted in the heated kiss._

_Our tongues danced fiercely as we lost our shirts and belts. Everytime Alfred took something off, I wasted no time in touching every single inch of Alfred's beautiful tan and muscular skin. As we were almost completely stripped, we suddenly heard a noise. After the noise was heard, Alfred quickly sat up, ripped open the top drawer of the nightstand and grabbed his gun and ammo._

_"Stay here."_

No I thought as I set the gun down slowly. This defintly isn't Alfred's gun...My heart sank as I sighed deeply and Kiku looked at me.

"What's wrong?," a kind and calm voice asked me, but I shook my head

"Nothing." I paused to pick the gun back up and then drop it into another plastic bag (only this time a bigger one). Then, I continued: "I just...thought it was Alfred's gun." Kiku blinked and tilted his head.

"It's not?," he asked. I shook my head.

"Nope. This gun," I paused to hold up the evidence bag that I held in my hand, "is a 9mm pistol, while Alfred had a 12 mm revolver."

Kiku still looked at me, but he had no expression. The room was quiet for a while as I looked for more clues in the bedroom. I found nothing, but a lot of memories came back: The first time we had a sleepover, our first movie night in this room still had a faint smell of fresh extra-butter popcorn and soda, and the very first time we made love in this room still had the sweet and adoring smell of red and white roses in it... I was so caught up in those memories that I jumped when I felt a tap on my shoulder; It was only Kiku, who asked,

"Arthur, why did you become an English teacher?" I blinked at the statement and looked into the calm brown eyes of the raven-haired man.

"Huh?," I asked. Then, Kiku started to explain,

"You're really good at this job. So, why didn't you become a detective?" I thought for a minute then made a face at my thought: Alban and Seamus. I sighed deeply and in slight frustration.

Because," I said, "my two older brothers are already in the force; And I didn't want to deal with them." I ignored his facial features due to my gathering around, but heard a faint noise from him.

After searching for what seemed like endless hours (but in reality was only five minutes), I finally found another clue; And an important one, too! This new clue was a bloody footprint.

Yeah, but," Kiku started to respond to my reply; However, I cut him off with the sound of a loud camera click.

"Ha!," I yelled with a big grin on my face, "Got it!"

Kiku sighed and started to looked around the room.

"Hey, Arthur!," he yelled from across the room, "I found something!" HUh, really? I thought as I walked towards him.

"What is it?"

"Just some blood." I stopped next to him and looked down.

"I-It's...probably just Al-Alfred's blood," I stumbled out with slight tears in my eyes with the memory of Alfred standing there with a gun pressed to his head by his bedroom window. I sniffled loudly at the thought.

"No," a scream interrupted my thoughts, "The blood is _outside _the window."

My eyes widened as I lifted my head up quickly.

"What?," I yelled in surprise as I placed the recent photo I took into another plastic bag.

"Here, come take a look," he stated in quite a proud voice. I quickly walked over to the plain white window and looked out onto the balcony. Holy shit I thought There _**is **_blood!

I opened the window and then slowly started to climb out onto the balcony.

"Huh?," Kiku yelled in surprise and grabbed my ankle, "What are you doing?"

"I'm getting a sample of the blood," I turned around and said, "Now, please let go of my ankle."

Kiku understood what I was saying, and then let go of my ankle. Once my ankle was free, I crawled over to the iron railing on Alfred's balcony. I took a long look at it and remembered Alfred telling me that he hated the stupid railing. But, I had to push that aside for now as I scraped a little bit of dried blood into a small jar.

"Perfect," I mumbled as I walked over to the window; Then crawled back inside.

"What? Are we leaving?," the raven-haired asked as I walked to the shoe corner, "Where are we going?"

I put my nice brown leather shoes on and then turned around to look at Kiku. He also put his shoes back on and gave me a bland look. I smiled a little and gripped the plastics bags in my hand.

"To get the DNA tested! To the station!" I then ran out of the house with Kiku far behind me.


	10. Chapter 10

I ran inside the station and slammed the cheif's door open.

"Alban! I have some great news!," I yelled with the evidence in my hand and a big grin on my face.

"Hm?," the fiery-haired man asked as he lifted his head up from his computer, and a cigarette in his mouth, "What is it squirt?" My face turned a dark red at the word.

"D-Don't call me a squirt, womanizer!," I yelled at Alban with enragement and slight embarassment (because of all the times he called me that in school and grils laughed at me).

"Brat! That was only one night!," red-head yelled back at me with blush on his face. Of course he remembered that night, but his guilt was eating at him. He had so many maidens in his bed that it wasn't funny; Well, it was to me because when the girls saw eachother they left, and I knew that.

"Yeah right!," I said with my back to him, "More like five minutes!"

From behind me, I heard Alban huff to calm himself down. After a few breif moments, Alban crushed his cigarette in his nearby ashtray.

"Anyway," Alban stated with a slight sigh, "Why the hell did you come barging in my office?" I tilted my head a little and blinked.

"Why did I- Oh! yeah!," I yelled as I held out the evidence that I collected so my hot headed brother could see it. Alban looked at the evidence by leaning forward in his chair and then looked up at me.

"What the hell is all this?," he asked with a puzzles look on his face. I simply let a smirk slide across my face as I responded,

"It's all the evidence that Kiku and I found at the crime scene."

For a while, the only thing I eard from Alban was his breathing, which kind of made me feel proud.

"I don't buy it."

My eyes widened in shock. Not the response I was expecting at all!

"What?,," I yelled as loud as I possibly could.

"Yeah," was all Alban said, then paused to get a closer look at the evidence, "Like this blood. It's could just be Alfred's blood as well as his gun and hair." My eye started to twitch and I started to shake from pure anger.

"Everything, especially the hair, is absolutely is not Alfred's!" I paused to hold up the evidence bag with the hair in it, then threw it at Alban. "That hair is brown while Alfred's hair is a honey blonde!" Then, in the middle of my talking, I paused for some strange that I...

_"Ngh...," I groaned as my eyes fluttered open when the sun's light shined through the window. I yawned as I fully woke up. Huh? I thought as I saw something strange in the corner of my eye._

_Yellow? A patch of yellow? I turned my head to see a honey blonde, correction, MY honey blonde lover snuggled in my left arm. I smiled gently with a little blush on my face. It should be the other way around I thought but this is just fine._

_Then, I pllanted a kiss on his forehead and saw a smile spread across his beautiful tan face._

_"Mn, Arthur," he mumbled in his sleep and hugged my arm closer. I smiled and ran my fingers through his soft hair; And he blushed a little in his sleep._

_"Arthur...," he kept mumbling, "Arthur...Ar-"_

"-thur! Arthur!," Alban said while waving his hand in front of my face.

"Huh? Wha?," I asked while returning back to reality from memory lane.

"You were in the middle of explaining the evidence when you just spaced out."

"Oh, yeah...," I blushed furiously," A-Anyway, Alfred had honey blonde hair; So the hair I found wasn't Alfred's.

"The blood sample I've collected was found outside along with this:" I paused to give Alban another plastic bag, then continued when he took it. "A ripped piece of black cloth with some blood on it; Possibly from a glove.

"The gun found was a 9mm pistol while Alfred had a 12 mm revolver." I paused again to lean on Alban's desk and gave him a smirk. "So tell me donut-eating smoker. How do you 'officers' like that?" Alban chuckled and rose from his chair.

"Alright, squirt. Let's take you to the DNA testing lab, shall we?" With that said, Alban led me out of his office and towards new territory that was one step closer to solving Alfred's case.


	11. Chapter 11

Alban took me on quite a walk to get to the DNA lab. We walked through the offices, the cells of the drunks (which one of them I slapped for grabbing my ass), and then we finally reached the lab.

"Hello! Anyone here?," Alban called.

As Alban kept calling for someone, I started to wander around the lab and look at the various things that this person had; A human skeleton, the organs of the human body (fake of course), and a model of a DNA cell.

"Sorry mates!," a familiar voice called from _**right**_behind me. My eyes widened as I froze where I stood. J-

"Jack!," Alban yelled and patted the brunette's back. Jack laughed,

"I was just out getting lunch. Why were you calling for me anyways?" Alban shook his head with a chuckle as a cigarette touched the edge of his lips. Even though my back was turned, I knew Alban all too well. After lighting his cigarette, he replied,

"We have some evidence for you to check out." After taking a puff of his cigarette, he continued, "Arthur found it."

Again, although my back was facing them, I could feel their eyes on me; Just staring at me, and waiting for me to talk. I didn't reply, but I froze even more when I realized something. Jack used to be in the army to investigate missing soldier crimes. Why the hell did he quit? Maybe he was thrown out? Maybe he...I started to tremble at my thoughts.

"Hey bloke," I finally heard Jack say. Then I felt a hand grip onto my right shoulder. Since I knew whose hand it was, I jumped to the right and moved as far away from the red-headed owner as I possibly could.

"Dude, what the hell is wrong with you?," Alban screamed and blew smoke into my face. I coughed at the disgusting substance that came from his cigarette.

"D-Dammit Alban!," I yelled and sniffled, "Don't...do that!" I covered my face and started to cry.

"Hey squirt! The hell is up with you?" I shook my head at what my brother asked.

Why? I thought. Why can't I have my hero here to protect me?

_"L-Let me go!," I yelled as I struggled in the dark locker room. It was storming outside, and the power went off in the school. Except here, I couldn't see an inch in front of my face. I felt the hands tighten their grip on my wrists and breathe against my ear._

_"Shush, my love," I heard a voice whisper in my ear. My eyes widened wide with fear. Francis!_

_"Help!," I yelled as loud as I could for someone to hear my cry. However, to my disappointment, the locer room and quiet and abandoned; and I struggled more._

_"I said shut up!," Francis yelled and slammed me against the lockers._

_I grunted when my bare back came in contact with the cold, metal lockers._

_"Alfred!," I screamed as I felt tears roll down my cheeks, "Pl-Please help me!" Francis laughed at this as he undid my belt,_

_"Your little boyfriend isn't here to save you this time!"_

_All of a sudden, I saw a faint figure standing behind Francis. I thought it was a ghost until it yelled,_

_"Yes he is!" It was Alfred! I cried harder, but this time with joy as I heard Francis grunt; possibly due to Alfred punching him. Francis grabbed me, threw me on the ground, then stood above me._

_"You're not getting a hold of him!," the frenchy growled. I waited a while for Alfred to say something, but I heard him chuckle_

_"Oh, yes I am! Arthur, move!" I quickly obeyed Alfred and crawled away; then heard Francis slam into a locker from Alfred lunging at him. I faintly saw Alfred punch Francis over and over again. I think he even punched one of the lockers once, which terrified me._

_After about thirty seconds, Francis ran out of the locker room claiming that he'd get me next time; But I knew it was just a bluff. I turned my head to faintly see Alfred on the ground and panting through his mouth; then I heard something drip on the floor._

_"Alfred," I sniffled, quickly crawled over to him, and hugged him tight in my arms; And Alfred hugged me back just as tight._

_"Don't scare me like that Arthur!," he yelled and rubbed my back gently. I cried in his chest,,_

_"Alfred...don't go... Never let me go..."_

I stood in the corner and didn't move. I was like a statue with rain falling down my face.

_Alfred simply smiled and hugged me closer._

_"I won't," he said gently and lifted my head up. In the dark locker room, the only thing that I could see was Alfred's beautful two pools of blue as more tears ran down my face._

_"R-Really?," I said in a kinda squeaky voice from crying, then I felt his hand; My eyes widened. "Alfred! You're hand is-!" But I was cut off my soft lips touching mine. I forgot what I was going to say as I kissed those lips back. After a few moments, Alfred broke apart, and I let out a little whine. He chuckled and ran his fingers through my hair (which made me blush)._

_"Don't worry about my hand," he said, "I'l never let you go; I'll hold you in my arms and protect you...because I'm your hero." Then, we shared another kiss as the locker room lights came back on._

"My hero..." I mumbled then fell to my knees. Then, I started to cry much louder, almost to a scream.

"Arthur?," Jack and Alban yelled and ran over to me.

"Alfred...Alfred!... Alfred!," I repeated through my tears, getting louder and louder each time I cried his name.

"Arthur, stop!," Alban yelled and gripped onto my shoulders.

"Snap out of it!," Jack screamed. But I kept crying; I kept crying because I couldn't stop. I cried out of fear. I cried from the thought of being yelled at. And I cried because I lost the most important thing to me: my hero, Alfred...

**Aww, I cried as I was writing this chapter! *sobs***

**I hoped you enjoyed it anyway, so please review!**


	12. Chapter 12

Alban and Jack sent me into the hallway to continue my crying while they took the DNA samples of my found evidence. Every time I tried to stop crying, I thought of Alfred, and cried harder. Why? I thought as I cried Why can't I never cry like Alfred?... But then I remembered...

_"Alfred," I called as I opened the front door to Alfred's house with the extra key he gave me in my hand, "Alfred, are you here?"_

_The house was strangely silent as I flung my shoes off quickly due to worry. His football practice was over an hour ago and I got back late due to a later-than-expected Student Council , I know he should be home by now!_

_"Alfred?," I questioned to myself as I ran up the stairs and then to his room. Once at his door, I tired to open it but it was locked. I slammed against the door to try to get it open, but I failed miserably._

_Dammit Alfred! my mind screamed. Please open the door! I tried to tell him that, but it's like the words wouldn't come out of my mouth. I finally stopped to think._

_I decided that I should listen inside to see if he was really there, so I pressed my ear to the door. And I heard crying. My eyes widened wideas I ripped a bobby pin from my hair and unlocked the door._

_Alfred! my mind screamed as I ran into the room to see Alfred on the floor. I kneeled next to him to check if he was okay; He wasn't...He was covered in bruises, cuts, burns and scratches both from hands and what looked like thorns._

_"Alfred, what happened?," the words finally flowed from my mouth in a concerned manner as I brushed a hand over one of his scratches. I heard a groan rip from his throat, and I pulled my hand away._

_"I-It was just football practice, that's all...," the honey-blonde replied; and obviously didn't look at me._

_"There is no way that this is from football, Alfred!," I yelled as I tried to get him to look at me, but again failed, "Look at me and tell me the truth!" I finished my sentence by crying at how marked he was; He looked like a human experiment that went excellent to the evil scientist. It scared me; I thought he was going to die with how much blood he was covered with. But my thoughts were interrupted when he hugged me close and tight; then he cried harder._

_"I'm so glad that they didn't get you!," Alfred yelled and hugged me closer. I blinked, but hugged him back, and thought what he meant. Then, my eyes widened at the realization._

_"Alfie, were you...jumped?" He didn't say anything, but nodded his head."By who?" I asked._

_"Francis and his gang," Alfred replied after a while, then paused to play with my hair. I blushed madly at the touch, and then he continued, "I was so scared that they got a hold of you! And..."_

_"And that's why you were crying?," I asked as I cut him off. He nodded and hid his face in my shoulder. I felt the tears run down my shoulder and I hugged him closer; being careful to mind his wounds. I gently rubbed his back and started humming his favorite song, "Amazing Grace," to calm him down._

_"It's okay, Alfie. Just let it out..."_

That was the first and last time I ever saw Alfred cry that hard. But, now that I think about it, I feel like he was there telling me to let it out like I told to him during high school. And when I finally felt likt I let it out, I stood up and walked into the DNA lab. What I saw made my whole world fall apart...


	13. Chapter 13

"Alban?," I yelled and ran over to his body on the floor, "Are you okay? What happened?"

Alban awoke slowly, sat up a little, and took a hold of his head.

"Dammit... Little fucker!," he yelled, then groaned at the pain in his head, "Where the hell is Jack?"

I looked around the room and didn't see Jack (which scared me). I rose to my feet, and walked around the room. I checked behind some counters, and still didn't see him. Finally, behind the last counter I looked behind, I saw Jack laying on the ground. I kneeled next to him, and helped him sit up.

"Jack, are you okay?," I asked when he was fully sat up.

"Y-Yeah, I'm fine," he stated and rubbed his head. "That bloke is...Ah! The evidence! Where's the evidence?"

I looked on the counter where I sat the evidence, only to find it completely empty. My eyes widened as I fell to my knees.

"No! My hard work! My chance to bring the murdered to justice! And my chance to give Alfred peace...is gone..." I cried and hid my face from everyone.

In the middle of my crying, I felt a safe hand move my hands away from my face; then wiped away my tears. I slowly opened my eyes to see an angel in blue with gorgeous feathery white wings with a light tint of green. I was mezmorized by the figure in front of me. Then, I looked up at the angel's face; my eyes grew wider at the angel's face.

"Arthur... My sweet Arthur," came the most beautiful voice from the angel's mouth.

"A..." was the only thing I could utter from my mouth.

"I think you'll do great," my guardian angel, Alfred, said. But these words made tears roll down my face again.

"I can't do anything without you!," I yelled and cried harder, "You're all I have! And you're _**gone**_! And there's nothing I can do to get you back! I need you here, Alfred..."

Alfred smiled at me and gave me a kiss on the lips. They're so soft I thought... They're definetly Alfred's. I kissed back and hugged Alfred close; And crying hard because I knew how much I wanted him back but I knew I can't. I'm trying so hard for nothing, I thought. So why am I even doing this?

I opened my eyes to see Alfred wiping away my tears. After wiping the salty things from my eyes, he broke apart the kiss then hugged me close.

"I might be home when the killer is captured," the angel told me then leaned close to my ear, "Corvus intonsum est scelus." Then, Alfred disappeared.

Latin? I thought as my mind translated the message. After translating the message, my eyes widened as I ran out of the room. After a few moments, I heard footsteps trailing behind me; Jack and Alba's to be exact.

"What the hell are you doing, mate!," Jack yelled as I finally ran outside to the parking lot, ran to my old Beetle, then jumped in. Then the two jumped into their own cars confusingly.

"We have to get to the crime scene and fast! I have this investigetion wrapped up!" Then I drove off with Jack and Alban's cars following. We sped down the road quickly and in a southward direction. Soon I thought to myself as I drove, I'll arrest you!

**I don't know if the Latin translation is correct, but you'll find out what it means in the next few chapters. If the translation IS wrong, please let me know and I shall fix it! Other than that, hope you enjoyed!~**


	14. Chapter 14

I finally reached the crime scene and jumped out of my old Beetle.

"Stay here!," I yelled and ripped Alban's gun right out of the pouch on his belt. Then, I ran for Alfred's house, only to be stopped by a hand grabbing my shoulder.

"Are you crazy?," Alban shouted at me, "You're gonna get yourself killed!" I looked down. Damn, he's got a point...But something in my gut told me...

"Ha," I chuckled, looked up at Alban, and let a smirk show, "I'm not letting that bastard go easily! Not after what he did to Alfred! And to make that wanker pay, I'm getting a confession from his ass!" I paused to hold up a recorder, then continued. "I'll show him no mercy just like he didn't show any to Alfred! Now, let me go by myself."

Alban looked into my eyes, then let me go.

"Go get him," Alban stated and gave me a true, genuine smile. I smiled back and ran for Alfred's house. I burst inside and ran to Alfred's room. Seeing that the door was locked, I kicked the door open and held the gun towards the murderer. Then, I yelled,

"This is the police, you little sh-!," But when I saw the criminal, my eyes widened.

"Hello...," the criminal turned around to reveal brown eyes and raven hair, "Arthur!"

**HAPPY 2012! First chapter of the year! Hope you enjoy!~**


	15. Chapter 15

**New and improved, so please enjoy! *smiles***

"Kiku?," I yelled in surprise and then shook my head in disbelief, "Y-You couldn't have killed him, did you?" Without realizing it, I pressed the "record" button on the recorder.

"Who? That moron Alfred?," Kiku asked with a chuckle, "Well, I never liked him anyway, so... Yes, I actually did." He finished with a smile.

My eyes widened as my teeth grit and my fist clenched.

"But why dammit?," I screamed with pure furiousity in my voice, "Why did you do it? I don't believe it!"

Kiku looked away and chuckled at my response,

"He knew..."

"Knew what? Stop talking in riddles!" For a while, it was very quiet, and way too quiet, Then, I finally saw the raven-haired man turn to look at me.

"...that I was going to kill you, then myself afterwards."

My eyes widened more as I remebered all the times Alfred told me, said to me...those words...

_"You're in danger, Arthur."_

But, if he knew...why did _**he **_get the threatening notes? I thought as small tears filled my eyes. _**I **_should've gotten them! "Why him?," my thought spilled out of my mouth in a whisper. Kiku responsed by chuckling,

"Think about it, Arthur. You've read the notes before, haven't you? And you know how every one of those comics go..." he paused to take out a gun. "...every so-called hero has an enemy hidden by friendship and behind a mask, and waits for a chance to strike their 'friend' down." Then, Kiku fired the gun, and I felt the bullet strike my shoulder. I screamed in pain when the bullet planted itself deep into my shoulder.

I fell to my knees and held my shoulder tightly; then looked up at the raven-haired man.

"Yes, I have...," I hissed through pants, "But what about the notes?" Kiku shook his head then took out one of the old notes out of his pocket, then threw it at me.

"You really _are _an idiot, Arthur. You didn't realize _how _it was written in both the way of slang and the physical form? Of course _I _wrote it because of the kanji-like writing! _I _wrote it because I wrote in the way I speak! You couldn't have gotten that? And you're an English teacher!," Kiku yelled then chuckled and the last sentence. But then, my eyes widened wide as I remembered Alfred telling me...

_"I don't think Kiku likes me," Alfred said as he waited at my locker after school for me to grab my things (and then to walk me home). I closed my locker after grabbing my backpack, and laughed at his words._

_"Don't be ridiculous, Alfie! Kiku is a good friend of yours!"_

_After I said that, Alfred gave me a smile and patted my back._

_"Yeah," he said, "I guess you're right after all." And then we left the school._

In a fit of rage, I foolishly stood on my feet and ran at Kiku.

"YOU BLOODY BASTARD!," I yelled and tried to punch Kiku, only to have my hand shot and another cry ripped through my throat when it did. But it still wasn't over as I pulled my gun out. "It makes sense now! Alfred was right about you all along! You made his life a living hell because you scared him to stay at his house and made him miss all those days of school! And then when I asked you about it, you always changed the damn subject... Why? And don't fucking lie!"

Kiku didn't respond as he started walking towards me. As he did, I shot my gun and hit him in the shoulder. However, he didn't make a sound and he still kept walking towards me. I was getting scared, yet pissed; So I did what I had to do...

"Answer the question!," I yelled as I shot him in the stomach and heard him groan. I smiled a little but then felt him kick me in the stomach to feel the pain that he did. And damn it hurt. Then, I fell to my knees again to hold my stomach instead of my shoulder. He laughed darkly over me, and finally replied,

"I changed the subjects because I wanted him gone. And I got rid of him because we were the smartest in the school; We could've been the best of friends if that damn moron wasn't in the way. And to be your friend, I got rid of him! And then we became the best of friends! Besides, this planet is too full of idiots anyway! Why the hell does it matter if _**I **_get rid of one?"

My teeth grit hard and my eyes filled with fury at Kiku's words. I slowly stood up and yelled as I did:

"SHUT THE FUCK UP ABOUT ALFRED! IN FACT, JUST SHUT YOUR FUCKING MOUTH!" I paused to let a few tears fall from my eyes as I remebered every good time that I had with Alfred. "S-Sure he was an idiot at times like the rest of the world...But he was something you'll never be... HE IS THE MOST IMPORTANT THING IN MY LIFE!" I then ran at Kiku with my gun and fired my gun and heard his gun go off. I fell to the floor and grunted loudly.

"ARTHUR!" I heard someone yell outside the window, "ARTHUR, ANSWER ME!"

A few moments later I lifted my head off the floor slowly and I saw Kiku fall to the ground when I shot him in the chest, but far away from his heart. I smiled and let a small chuckle pass my lips. I slowly sat up and saw that I was shot in the opposite shoulder, thank God.

Once I sat up, I heard the window break and saw Alban and Jack crawl through it with backup behind them to take Kiku away. I laughed a little when I thought of how happy Alfred would be if he saw me...And then I remebered his words he told me...

_"Corvus intonsum est scelus."_

You were right, Alfred I thought as I saw them take Kiku away on a stretcher provided by the police station's ambulance. "The raven-haired did it." When I saw KIku enter the back of the police station's ambulance, I smiled for the first time in five years when Alfred died at 17. But in the midst of my thinking and watching, I felt a hand wrap around my waist and the snake under the back of my knees. I yelped when I was lifted, and looked to see who it was.

"Don't worry, Arthur," the flame-colored hair said, "You're going to be fine."

"Y-Yeah," I groaned and gripped onto my shoulder with my shot hand, "I-I kinda figured I w-was going to be..." Then I passed out. But I faintly felt rocking as Alban walked followed the faint sound of a car door opening. I opened my eyes a little to see the inside of Alban's police car and saw him get in the car. He started the car and drove away with his sirens on. I smiled weakly and passed out again. Once I get back on my feet I thought I'm going to go see my love...

**I know it was a little long, but it was a little too short in my drafts. So, I thought "Hey long chapter with action is better than a short one with hardly any!"**

**And then this was born! I hope you review and like!**


	16. Chapter 16

**-**One Month Later**-**

I walked through the cemetary humming Alfred's favorite song, "Amazing Grace." I had a bundle of red roses in my hand as I finally reached my destination; I finally reached Alfred's grave. I smiled gently down at the marked piece of ground and let a tear slide down my cheek.

"Hello, Alfred," I sniffled and quickly wiped the tear away, "I-I brought you a gift." I rustled the roses a little then gently laid them down on Alfred's grave. Then, I looked down at the grave with teary eyes; So teary that the image in front of me wasn't clear anymore, but blurry and blotchy. And for a while, I just sat there in silence and thought...of the reason why I solved his murder if I could never get him back...

"The only reason," my thought blurted silently from my mouth, "I solved the case was because you were there. You pointed out the evidence and the clues for me, Alfred. I remember when you told me that I would be a good investigator. And, I guess you were right... But, I'd love to see you again..."

"Ah, Arthur!," came a voice similar to mine. When the voice called me, I turned around to see who called me. And, to my utter surprise, I saw someone who had my same hair, eyes and in fact, whole body.

"Brittania Angel?," I yelled in surprise, "What are you doing here?" I ran at him and sorta glomped the one in a white toga with white wings and a pure gold halo hovering over his head. He hugged back and laughed at my question,

"I came here to give you something! Now, don't ask a single question and just close your eyes!"

I was completely clueless by his, um...offer, but I closed my eyes anyway.

"Reducere vitam perdiderit uham restituere verus amor!," Brittania yelled. (1)

More Latin? I tried to translate the spell with roaring winds surrounding me. The winds kept getting faster and faster as I felt it hard to translate the message.

When Brittania Angel was satisfied, the winds stopped and I heard a chuckle escape his lips.

"Alright, Arthur," he yelled with delight in his voice, "You can open your eyes!"

I opened my eyes to see Brittania Angel standing right in front of me with nothing in his hands. I frowned at the angel, mumbled a slight "You're a fucking asshole for playing a prank on me," then turned around to look at Alfred's grave. But I noticed that the grave was gone and I blinked in confusion when the flowers were gone.

When I saw that the grave was gone, I figured that the winds blew it away, and decided to look up at the sky. And when I looked up, I gasped loudly as my eyes teared up at the sight before me.

"ALFIE!," I screamed with tears streaming down my face as I hugged the tall honey-blonde close. He hugged me back and slightly picked me up off the ground and swung me around.

"Artie!," he yelled and started to kiss my neck and cheeks and lips as much as he could before I blushed. He smiled and took hold of my face with his hands then kissed me deeply; I gladly kissed those pink lips back because I had longed for them for so long.

I cried harder when he broke apart and snuggled his face in the crook of my neck to still resume the kisses. But, I didn't cry harder because he stopped kissing me...

I cried harder because my hero...has finally returned back into my arms...

-The End-


End file.
